narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mewshuji
Welcome Welcome to Naruto Fanon Mewshuji, Im Blackemo1 one of the admins for the site. Im sure you have been on other wikias before but let me tell you a little bit about ours. We appreciate all input from users so we would appreciate it if you would leave comments, and rate the articles (located at the bottom of the page) as muchh as possible. Also everyone is friendly here and if you have any questions just leave me a message on my talk page and I will try to read it ASAP. Oh, and make sure to check the Today's News page everyday for all the updates. P.S- Could you look at my article called The Last AKatsuki and tell me what you think. Ok bye. Blackemo1 15:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. As for the Last Akatsuki article, its pretty well written, and I suppose its a good way to describe the creation of the bijuu. Now I know you gave me a shout out in the news section regarding the Anko article... anything more I could do to improve it? Mewshuji 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I dont see... I dont see anything wrong with the Anko page, truth be told I like it. I liked the fact you included the true background of the character along with your own fanon peace. The only thing I would say is that Ryuu is a really common name... nope can't think about anything else bad about it. Also have you submitted a jutsu for the jutsu contest if you haven't thats ok, htere is still time. just go to my talk page and click the Second jutsu Contest Link. From there just put the link to the page there, the deadline is june 30th. And if you want to tell me about what you think about my other article The Reign of the Snake Prince feel free to leave me a message. Make sure to check out and rate all the other articles you encounter too. Ok I will shut-up now. Blackemo1 16:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Ninja 3 How was it? Let me know on my talk page. Blackemo1 18:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Borrow? May I borrow some of your jutsus for my character?NaruDude 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC)NaruDude Of course you may. Just make sure you don't claim you made them up! ^_^ Oh, but... not Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death... that's exclusively for Anko. Everything else is fair game. Mewshuji 02:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congratulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' *'Congratulations on a fabulous Story Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why thank you! ^_^ Mewshuji 14:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wow! Over the last couple of weeks I have been impressed with some of your work such as the Anko Mitirashi page and the Takodaifu page. By the way that picture is excellent! I have a proposal for you though. Since this is Orochimaru month and you seem to do well at creating snake based jutsu how would you like to help me create a sequel to The Reign of the Snake Prince? It is based on the Hebi Clan and Hebima. When you get a chance read the articles, RATE THEM, and then leave me a message on my user page. P.S- Congrats on your jutsu contest win. Blackemo1 16:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Good Job I would just like to say that you have been working extremely hard lateley, keep up the good work. Also you need to check out the Today's News page NOW! There is an Orochimaru jutsu contest going on, so pass that message along to the others. Oh and I almost forgot, thanks for the tip of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. I bought it and man its fantastic. I unlocked all the charcters and stuff. I there anyway to get Anko's jutsu where the snakes come out here sleve? Let me know ASAP. Blackemo1 15:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks man. And I'll try to enter that contest... Oh, and as for Anko's two jutsu in UN3... as far as I know, she's the only one who can use them. Mewshuji 15:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Yep Yes Orochimaru must know the jutsu and when you finish add it to the jutsu list on his page. Blackemo1 15:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Voldemort; the Baby Dady It was me Blackemo1 who made that jutsu. I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Poneix on HBO lol. Blackemo1 12:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Ummm I don't know if your articles like Raptor Drop or Bird Boost are jutsu but if they are you need to follow the design and put them in the correct format otherwise it looks like just a mesh of words. Blackemo1 12:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I just saw those and thought 'who uses them?'I think it would be Shujitori.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The fact of the matter is they are not complete yet. I was lazy last night, so I said to myself "I'll add the template tomorrow" and I'm fixing them now... Mewshuji 13:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Like it? Heehee. A certificate. Nice! Mewshuji 16:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 13:00, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Art Contest Sprite Art is ok by me. Blackemo1 14:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC)